


Ghostly Benefits

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Sex, F!Prowl, F/M, Gangbang, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Titles, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's a lot of it in this tiny compact piece, and she likes it, she's got five ghost lovers who love to do ghost things to her whenever, there's too much to tag so here's the jist of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl learns how much fun it can be to have five boyfriends who are ghosts that love to have sex with her at odd times and places.





	Ghostly Benefits

 

She had been weary of having ghosts for lovers, especially these five.  That first time had been... well, a long night, but still...

 

But now Prowl was starting to enjoy the perks of five ghost men willing to be there whenever she wanted them.

 

Ghosts were useful.  They seemed to be around when you needed them and they could go through solid objects.  The invisibility thing... well, she hated it when they came up behind her and grabbed her, but it had other useful uses.

 

Especially when she was getting a little... wild with how they did it in the bed.

 

Prowl could be lying in bed and have two of them using her while she still laid in bed.

 

She could be leaning against a wall when she could find herself unable to move, one of her ghostly lovers having pulled her flush against them as they fucked her from behind.

 

She would have one pounding away into her ass, her face pressed into the sheets when she would feel another phasing through the bed into her mouth to fuck her face.

 

Then there was that one time she was reading on the couch in the library, well in plain sight for her other ghost hunters to see, being fucked by Long Haul who was sitting in the couch and fucking her.  Primus, she didn't even know how she had kept her face straight throughout that.

 

But she loved it when all of them used their ghostly abilities on her at once.

 

Whether they pulled her into unusual positions to fuck her in.  Or fucked her through walls or beds and other things.  Or just fucked her in general while invisible, that was a fun one too.

 

Prowl liked it when they ganged up on her.

 

She loved it when they would ease her up with kisses and caresses before throwing her over the bed and running an invisible train on her, making her guess as she was filled over and over again with their cum who was taking her.

 

She loved it when they placed her in tight spots... a broom closet or under the bed or elsewhere that made it hard for her to move... and then just let them take turns taking her where she couldn't move much.

 

But she especially loved it when all five were on her.  One fucking her ass, another her pussy, and a third sealing up her mouth.  She would either be rotated between two dicks while another fucked her breasts or she would be jacking them off with her hands.  Primus, how she loved it when they wouldn't let her see them or fucked her through the mattress while another pressed her into it.  When her mouth would be pressed against her pillow only to feel cum spilling down her throat as one of them fucked her through it.  When she would be restrained, her lowers pressed against a hard surface as she desperately struggled against the tongue eating her out.

 

Oh, how she loved it all.  And how much she loved seeing them come up with new ways to play with her.

 

END


End file.
